Esperanza Egipcia
by Kachorro
Summary: (Universo Alterno) Una antigua profecía llego al mundo Shinobi, habla de como una criatura que proviene de los mas oscuros rincones del reino de las sombras con el propósito de acabar con todo a su paso, solo el elegido por los dioses egipcios podrá devolverla al reino de las sombras y evitar que se mundo sea absorbido por todo su poder. Naruto x Harem (leve cross con GX) cap 1 up
1. Chapter 1

-_ DIJE QUE LO PUBLIQUES Y PUNTO -gritó Gardevoir enojada mientras señalaba la computadora-_

_- _pero que hay de los otros fics, que… -dijo Kachorro un intimidado por la actitud de su nov… compañera-

_- NO ME IMPORTA, ¡¿POR QUE NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE TENIAS ESCONDIDO UN CROSSOVER DE NARUTO CON YUGIOH?! -reprochó la pokémon psíquica, mientras Kachorro se escondía detrás del sofá como medio de protección-_

- Es que era una sorpresa, yo lo iba a publicar en tu cumpleaños -respondió intimidado el autor-

Con dicho comentario la Pokémon Psiquica, se sonrojo y después le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

- Gardevoir -llamó Kachorro, pensando que ya no habría tanto peligro-

- _solo, publícalo y ya -respondió sin dejar su sonrojo, pero dándole la espalda para que Kachorro no se diera cuenta-_

- bien, lo publicare hoy, ahora deberé buscar otra idea para tu cumpleaños -dijo Kachorro suspirando-

- _no te preocupes, con eso esta bien -dijo Gardevoir con algo de pena y volteando hacia el suelo-_

- bueno, publicare esto y después pensaremos que hacer para tu cumpleaños, ya faltan 3 semanas, seguro que algo se me ocurre -dijo Kachorro con una sonrisa, mientras ponía las manos en los hombros de su compañera y le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se pusiera mas roja-

_- ¨a mi se me ocurren varias cosas¨ -pensó con una sonrisa un poco lujuriosa-_

- bueno debido a que me descubrieron este proyecto, lo mejor será publicarlo, así que les dejo con este nuevo Cross que espero sea de su agrado, donde Ino y Sakura influirán mucho en la historia debido a los eventos que surgirán, así que sin mas que decirles, comencemos con esto y de nuevo lamento mi retraso con los fics, pero quiero subir de golpe los que ya tengo, solo déjenme actualizar uno mas y tendrán 3 fics por leer el mismo día -explicó Kachorro con una sonrisa nerviosa que esperaba convenciera a sus lectores y seguidores-

Capitulo 1

Han pasado aproximadamente 15 años desde que el Kyubi no Yoko ataco la aldea de Konoha, trayendo consigo un gran carga a un joven llamado Naruto Uzumaki, pues él había sido el elegido por el Yondaime Hokage para ser quien mantendría a raya el poder del zorro demonio después de que encerraran a la bestia en su pequeño cuerpo de recién nacido.

Naruto es un chico que según toda la aldea merecía morir por ser la reencarnación de un monstruo que les hizo miserable la vida. Lo que ellos no saben, es que es un chico tranquilo, tímido y muy leal a aquellos en los que confía.

El chico es de erizados cabellos rubios, su ojo derecho color azul mientras que su ojo izquierdo es violeta, en su rostro hay unas marcas muy parecidas a los bigotes de un felino, su piel es bronceada por la exposición al sol, mide aproximadamente 1.69m de altura y aparenta tener 17 años, cuando en realidad tiene 15 años.

Su vestimenta consta de una camiseta sin mangas color negra la cual mostraba que el chico tenía una atlética figura, pues los músculos en su cuerpo comenzaban a desarrollarse, lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y unas botas de combate negras, mientras que en su brazo derecho hay un extraño tatuaje de un extraño ojo dorado.

En estos momentos nuestro joven protagonista se dirige a la academia para shinobi, pues se supone que ese día es la graduación y selección de equipos, lo que más ansiaba era poder convertirse en un buen shinobi y así poder evitar que la gente se metiera con él.

- espero que todo vaya a salir bien este día –mencionó el chico soltando un suspiro-

- ¨_claro que saldrá bien, no tienes de que preocuparte Naruto-kun, estuvimos estudiando arduamente, estoy segura que pasaras este examen_¨ -expresó una figura traslucida de una chica, esta era una joven de rubios y largos cabellos, ojos azules, piel blanca y una encantadora sonrisa. Sobre su cabeza, hay un sombrero azul puntiagudo, mientras que su vestimenta consta de un traje de baño de una sola pieza, la cual deja apreciar su enorme busto copa DD, con unos ligeros detalles en su cadera, pues había una especie de falda es rosada a los extremos de la cadera, dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas mientras que su calzado consta de unas botas azules.

- espero tengas razón Mana-chan, pues no quiero decepcionar a Kure-nee, después de todo ella aporto gran parte del estudio –dijo el rubio que cada vez se acercaba más al salón de estudio-

- ¨_tu solo confía en mi¨ -_pidió la chica de cabellos rubios-

Naruto continuó caminando tranquilamente por la academia, hasta que llego al aula número 12 donde le impartía sus clases un carismático Chunin de nombre Umino Iruka. Naruto había llegado temprano notando que pocos chicos habían llegado, entre ellos estaban 4 herederos de clanes.

Inuzuka Kiba, heredero de los Inuzuka, un clan que se especializa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y que usa como compañeros a los Ninken. Kiba es un chico egocéntrico que se cree el centro del universo, las chicas lo clasifican como alguien pervertido y vulgar por su manera de hablar la cual es muy normal en su clan. Posee cabello castaño el cual está oculto bajo la capucha gris de su peludo suéter, su piel es bronceada de nacimiento, tiene unas extrañas marcas rojas parecidas a colmillos, lleva un pantalón negro y su calzado consta de unas sandalias azules.

El chico tiene 14 años de edad y su estatura esta entre los 1.52 m de altura, además está acompañado de su fiel compañero Akamaru, el cual es un pequeño cachorro de Ninken de pelaje blanco.

Nara Shikamaru, heredero de los Nara, un clan que se especializa en los jutsu de sombras, es un joven de piel bronceada y cabellos azabaches peinados en una coleta, su indumentaria es una camiseta de color hueso, la cual está abierta dejando ver una camiseta sin mangas hecha de malla, lleva unos pantalones color beige y sus sandalias son azules. El joven Nara tiene una característica muy pelicular en todos los Nara y esa es la pereza, el chico tiene 14 años de edad y su estatura esta entre los 1.53m de altura.

Uchiha Sasuke, heredero del prestigioso clan de los Uchiha los shinobi de Elite, es un joven de piel blanca, cabello azabache con un peinado muy curioso que simula la cola de un pato, llevaba una camiseta azul de manga corta y cuello alto, unos pantalones cortos en color blanco, lleva unas vendas en sus tobillos las cuales llegan hasta sus rodillas, su calzado consiste en unas sandalias azules.

Según las chicas, es el chico más guapo de la academia, el más poderoso y el más apto para pasar los exámenes sin sudar una gota. Es un joven tranquilo y solitario, no le gusta la compañía de nadie y tiende a ser muy arrogante en cuanto a sus habilidades. Su edad es de 14 años y su estatura esta entre los 1.52m de altura.

Y la última figura la cual parecía que estaba ahí hace unos minutos, había desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar rastro alguno.

El rubio decidió no tomarle importancia y camino en dirección a un pupitre donde pudiera estar lo más alejado de todos, así podría hablar con su amiga sin llamar tanto la atención. Una vez que estuvo a punto de sentarse, algo lo derribo y termino en el suelo boca abajo y para el coraje de Mana, era alguien quien no le agradaba del todo, pues desviaba la atención que Naruto le daba en las clases.

- buen día Naruto-kun, ¿me extrañaste? –Saludó una hermosa chica rubia la cual no paraba de sonreírle al rubio-

- Ino-chan… au… -se quejó Naruto, pues la rubia estaba sentada sobre su espalda y parecía tener intenciones de no quitarse-

Yamanaka Ino, es la heredera de los Yamanaka, un clan que se dedica a los jutsus para la lectura de mentes, las palabras para describirla serian… perfecta, pues según muchos estudiantes de la academia, esta chica era la más hermosa de todas, posee una piel blanca y sin imperfecciones, unos hermosos ojos color aqua. Su edad parece estar entre los 14 años y su estatura esta entre los 1.49 m de altura.

Su vestimenta está compuesta por un chaleco corto que deja apreciar su plano vientre, la prenda tiene el cuello levantado y esta dejaba apreciar su desarrollado busto copa BB, lleva una falda con aberturas en ambos lados, la cual dejaba apreciar sus perfectas piernas.

- ¨qué par de perdedores, no sé cómo un par de buenos para nada lograron llegar hasta este punto¨ -pensó Sasuke con los ojos cerrados-

- son un par de problemáticos -expresó Shikamaru, mientras subía sus pies al pupitre y llevaba su brazos detrás de su cabeza, para ver si lograba dormir un poco, antes de que llegara Iruka con sus problemáticas clases-

- aaaaa no entiendo por qué Naruto tiene que tener a la perra más caliente de la academia, las demás perras son una miseria al lado de Ino -expresó el Inuzuka de brazos cursados, para después sentir como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda-

El Inuzuka volteo el rostro un poco y termino encontrándose a gran parte de sus compañeras del salón, las cual estaba ingresando justo cuando Kiba hablo de más.

- ¿chicas? -Mencionó muy intimidado el chico perro, al ver lo que sus palabras lograron-

- ¡A EL! –ordenó una joven de cabellos rosados que tenía los ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello, mientras un grupo de chicas de tras de ella saltaban sobre el Inuzuka para arle una paliza-

- parece que Kiba, no sabe mantener la boca cerrada –mencionó el rubio, que en estos momentos ya se había levantado-

- ese baka es muy vulgar, debería aprender a tratar bien a las chicas, así como tu Naruto-kun –dijo la rubia aprisionando el brazo derecho de Naruto entre sus brazos y pecho-

- no es para tanto Ino-chan –respondió Naruto un poco nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraba, además que la mirada molesta de la chica traslucida no ayudaba mucho-

En ese momento entro un joven de piel morena, su cabello es castaño y esta atado en una cola de caballo puntiaguda, sus ojos son negros como la noche, tiene una cicatriz horizontal a mitad del rostro, la cual pasaba sobre su nariz. Iruka es un joven Chunin, que esta encargado de enseñar a los estudiantes de ultimo año de academia, es muy agradable y comprensivo, pero cuando es hora de ponerse serio puede ser muy estricto pues suele tomarse su trabajo muy enserio. Su edad es de 22 años de edad y su altura esta entre los 1.78 m de altura.

Su vestimenta consta del traje estar de un shinobi de Konoha, el cual esta integrado por la banda shinobi en su frente, el chaleco táctico en color verde con el espiral rojo en su espalda y las sandalias shinobi de color azul.

- buenos días chicos, espero que estén listos para saber quienes serán los aptos para ser genin, así que los que estudiaron la tendrán muy fácil, mientras que los que no, espero que Kami se apiade de ustedes chicos –explico el joven mientras pasaba a su escritorio para tomar asiento- Ino, la pierna de Naruto no es un asiento, así que mejor toma el pupitre de al lado, por que no diré nada hasta que haya orden en el aula –explicó Iruka sacando unos papeles sin ver a los rubios-

Ino se tuvo que levantar muy disconforme de su asiento, para después tomar una silla y acercarse al pupitre de Naruto, en ese momento la rubia volvió a atrapar el brazo del rubio entre sus pechos y brazos, mientras sonreía al volver al lado de Naruto.

Iruka suspiro con cansancio al ver la insistencia de la joven Yamanaka en permanecer al lado de Naruto, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo pasar para poder dar comienzo con el examen

El examen duro varias horas, donde los Jounin-sensei miraban el progreso de los chicos atreves de la esfera de cristal del Hokage.

- ¿Cuál es su veredicto? –Preguntó el anciano que vestía la túnica blanca mientras fumaba su pipa, debajo de sus ojos había unas extrañas líneas, su piel era bronceada y aparenta una edad de 70 años-

- muchos de esos estudiantes no pasaran la prueba, estoy seguro que solo los herederos de clanes pasaran el examen –explicó un hombre de piel bronceada y cabello azabache-

- en eso tienes razón Asuma –dió la razón el hombre de edad avanzada-

- Fácilmente puedo notar que un chico va a sobrar, pues los más sobre salientes son Uchiha, Nara, Hyuga, Akimishi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Haruno, la chica que rescataron de raíz y el Jinchuriki –declaró Hatake Kakashi de forma analítica-

- bueno, me gustaría oír sus propuestas –pidió el anciano mirando fijamente a los tres Jounin frente a el-

- yo Asuma Sarutobi, pido a Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y a Naruto Uzumaki para formar el equipo 10 –dijo el hombre de cabellos negros que se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo-

- yo Hayate Gekko, pido a Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y a Naruto Uzumaki para formar el equipo 8 –mencionó el joven de cabellos castaños-

- yo Kakashi Hatake, pido a Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y a Naruto Uzumaki para formar el equipo 7 –dijo el peliplata-

- interesantes propuestas de equipo, pero me gustaría saber cual es su motivo, para pedir a Naruto como su estudiante –pidió Hiruzen con mucho interes-

- eh visto que los elementos que posee Uzumaki y estoy harían una buena combinación para poder pulir su elemento secundario –explico su punto el Sarutobi, haciendo sonreír al Hokage-

- la habilidad del sigilo que posee el joven Uzumaki es impresionante y creo que bajo mi tutela yo podría volverlo un esplendido usuario de Kenjutsu como en sus días lo fue mi sensei –explicó el joven castaño, mientras su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más grande-

- si mete a Uzumaki en mi equipo, creo que Sasuke y el desarrollarían una rivalidad que haría que Sasuke prosperara como Shinobi a un punto en que aprendería a trabajar mas en equipo y a confiar mas en los demás –explicó Kakashi, haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera y fuera reemplazada por una expresión de decepción-

- son muy buenos motivos, excepto el tuyo Kakashi, pues solo haremos que el joven Uchiha se frustre al ver como alguien mas adelantado puede hacer cosas que el no, lamentablemente Hayate y Asuma les diré que Uzumaki Naruto, no podrá ser incluido en un equipo, pues el ya tiene a alguien que tiene la paciencia para enseñarle –declaró Hiruzen con una sonrisa al ver como los Jounin se frustraban un poco al ver que no podían incluir al chico en sus equipos- esta persona hace mucho me pidió de favor que cuando el chico estuviera listo, lo pusiera como su alumno Genin –dijo Hiruzen-

- ¿de quien se trata padre? –preguntó Asuma con mucho interés, en la persona que le quito la oportunidad de tener un excelente alumno-

- de hecho, en unos momentos veremos a esa persona llegar por el chico –dijo Hiruzen mirando hacia su esfera de cristal-

Regresando al aula, antes de que Iruka procediera a dar los resultados, alguien llamo a la puerta e Iruka fue de inmediato a ver de quien se trataba, al llegar dicha persona no se podía ver debido a que Iruka no permitía que esa persona fuera vista.

- entiendo… bueno si ya fue una orden directa, supongo que esta bien -mencionó el Chunin- Naruto, toma tus cosas y sal del salón -pidió Iruka haciendo que Sasuke riera al ver que el dobe no tendría equipo-

- ¿ocurre algo Iruka -sensei? -preguntó el rubio levantándose de su silla-

- así es, por orden del Hokage no puedo asignarte en ningún equipo -mencionó el chunin asombrando a los presentes, pues se supone que Naruto era uno de los mejores para calificar como el novato del año-

- entiendo… de todas formas, planeo entrar el próximo año para ver si tengo suerte -mencionó con un tono de decepción el rubio, mientras agachaba la cabeza-

- eso tampoco será posible Naruto -mencionó Iruka haciendo que el rubio recibiera un duro golpe-

- pero Iruka -sensei eso es injusto, Naruto-kun era el más calificado para ser el mejor y tener un equipo -mencionó Ino con mucha intriga-

- eso lo sé muy bien Ino, pero Naruto no puede tener un equipo por que los equipos ya están completos -explicó Iruka, mientras Sasuke se burlaba de la desgracia de Naruto-

- jajajaja, parece que al fin se dan cuenta que los mediocres no merecen estar en un equipo ninja, pues no harían mas que estorbar -declaró Sasuke, para el desagrado de varios del salón-

- bueno Sasuke eso no significa que Naruto esté fuera del programa Genin -explicó Iruka con una sonrisa que confundió a los chicos y mas al Uchiha-

- ¿Qué quiere decir Iruka -sensei? -preguntó el rubio que ya estaba cerca del Chunin-

- que un Jounin-sensei te escogió especialmente a ti para ser su Genin aprendiz -declaró el chunin dejando entrar al Jounin de Naruto-

- eso es imposible, ese debería ser mi derecho como Uchiha -exigió Sasuke-

- bueno Naruto, toma tu banda shinobi y muchas felicidades -dijo de forma amable Iruka, regalándole una sonrisa al rubio-

- si… muchas felicidades Naru-chan -se escucho la voz de una mujer ingresando al salón-

Ante dichas palabras todos quedaron mudos, Naruto tendría a una Jounin que lo eligió especialmente a el, pero la sorpresa y envidia creció al ver quién sería el Jounin-sensei del rubio.

Al aula entro una joven mujer de cabello azabache rizado el cual llega a media espalda, sus ojos son de color rojo, lleva unas sombras de color morado en sus ojos, su piel tan blanca como las nubes y posee unos carnosos labios pintados con labial rojo.

Su vestimenta consta de un en una blusa de malla de armadura roja con sólo manga derecha de la camisa visible. Sobre esta lleva un vestido hecho de vendajes el cual abarca de su hombro hasta sus muslos y delinea la perfección sus perfectas curvas. Lleva su banda shinobi en su frente y su calzado consta de unas sandalias shinobi negras de tacón alto.

La azabache aparenta tener 29 años de edad y mide aproximadamente 1.69 m de altura.

- Kure-nee -exclamó Naruto al ver a Kurenai Yuhi frente a el-

- hola Naruto, espero que no te importe pero es hora de irnos, debemos ir a reportarnos con Hokage-sama para comenzar con nuestro entrenamiento -explicó Kurenai mirando a su aprendiz-

- ha- hai -respondió el rubio caminando fuera del salón, junto a su nueva sensei pero termino deteniéndose cosa que confundió un poco a Kurenai-

- ¿ocurre algo Naru-chan? -preguntó Kurenai mirando al rubio-

- bueno Nee-chan lo que pasa es que… me gustaría quedarme a ver en que equipo quedara Ino-chan -mencionó el rubio mirando a su sensei, que sonrió de lado al escuchar eso-

- Esta bien Naruto, puedes quedarte a saber de los equipos, yo iré con Hokage-sama, cuando los equipos sean seleccionados te estaré esperando en la torre -dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa y caminando en dirección a la torre-

- gracias Kure-nee -agradeció el rubio, quedándose fuera del salón a esperar los resultados-

Dentro del aula…

- bien el equipo 7 estará conformado por Sakura Haruno, Rei y Sasuke Uchiha, ustedes estarán bajo el mando de Kakashi Hatake -declaró Iruka leyendo las hojas-

- ¡oh si el poder del amor lo vence todo! -gritó la chica de cabellos rosados-

- ¨genial con este dúo de tarados en mi equipo, perderé bastante tiempo¨ -pensó frustrado Sasuke-

- el equipo 8 será conformado por Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, ustedes estarán bajo la tutela de Hayate Gekko -mencionó el Chunin buscando otras hojas-

- ¨que mala suerte, yo quería estar en el mismo equipo que Naruto-kun¨ -pensó la Hyuga con una mueca de decepción-

- debido a que el equipo 9 sigue en servicio, el equipo 10 estará conformado por Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi, ustedes estarán bajo las órdenes de Asuma Sarutobi -sentenció Iruka-

- ¨¿por que con el panzón?¨ -pensó frustrada Ino mientras se desparramaba en su pupitre-

Después de que Iruka termino de nombrar a los demás integrantes de equipos civiles, los estudiantes de academia salieron a la explanada, unos muy felices y otros no muy conformes por el equipo con el que tendrían que trabajar.

- bueno, no se ustedes pero yo siento que ahora estoy en camino de convertirme en un poderoso Shinobi, que opinas ¿Akamaru? -preguntó Kiba con una enorme sonrisa-

- Roaf -ladró feliz el perro que se encontraba recostado en la cabeza de Kiba-

- yo solo se que todo esto será problemático -se quejó el joven Nara rascando su cabeza-

- ooow… no es justo -se quejó Ino, con una voz cansada, mientras caminaba con la cabeza agachada y una expresión de decepción-

- jajaja ¿Qué pasa Ino puerca? Oh ya se, seguro estas así por que a mi me toco estar en el equipo de Sasuke-kun y a ti no -declaró Sakura con superioridad-

Haruno Sakura, es una joven de largo cabello rosa brillante, grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca.

Su vestimenta consta de un kimono de color rojo y sin mangas, tiene aberturas en las piernas, diseños blancos y un círculo del mismo color en la espalda. Debajo del vestido llevaba mallas de color verde oscuro y lleva la banda ninja tipo tiara en su cabello.

Su edad es de 14 años y su estatura es de 1.48 m de altura.

- para tu información frente de marquesina, a mi no me importa estar en el equipo de tu novio arrogante -declaró Ino molesta-

- claro que te interesa, pero estas celosa y finges que es mentira, estoy segura que solo lo haces para que baje la guardia y me puedas quitar la atención de Sasuke-kun -dijo la pelirrosada encarando a la rubia-

- a mi no me interesan en lo mas mínimo Sasuke, a mi me gusta otra persona -reveló Ino-

- seguro que es un perdedor -respondió Sakura provocando que Ino se molestara-

- retráctate -exigió Ino con un tono de voz elevado-

- oblígame -respondió Sakura retando a Ino-

- chicas déjense de pelear, esto es problemático -dijo el Nara interviniendo en la pelea con intenciones de detener a las chicas-

- ¡CALLATE! -gritaron Ino y Sakura-

- keh… problemático, esto me pasa por querer hacer de mediador -se quejó Shikamaru-

- ambas actúan como un par de bobas, no se como unas perdedoras como ustedes calificaron como Kunoichi, lo que van a lograr en su primera misión va ser que las rapten y las vendan como mercancía -mencionó Sasuke de forma seria, haciendo que Sakura bajara su rostro con decepción mientras Ino se molestaba-

- pues no se tu, pero yo no permitiría que algo les llegue a pasar a Ino -chan o a Sakura -san -mencionó Naruto acercándose al grupo-

-¡NARUTO-KUN! -gritó Ino emocionada al ver al rubio en la academia, mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo con una expresión de felicidad-

- hola Ino-chan -saludo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa ante las acciones de su mejor amiga-

- vaya Dobe parece que tu sensei se arrepintió de ser tu jounin al saber que eres un completo bueno para nada -dijo Sasuke con superioridad mirando al rubio ser abrazado por la Yamanaka-

- de hecho Sasuke, ella me dio permiso para quedarme y ver en que equipo quedaría Ino-chan -dijo el rubio, haciendo que Ino se sonrojara al escuchar que de verdad le importaba a su querido Naruto-

- hmp, solo dices estupideces, un verdadero shinobi no se debe preocupar por alguien ajeno a su equipo -declaró el Uchiha con un tono serio-

- pues tenemos pensamientos diferentes Teme, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti y eso lo sabrás cuando te descuenta que no podrás avanzar sin la ayuda de tus compañeros de equipo -dijo Naruto de forma seria-

- soy un Uchiha, no necesito depender de los inútiles y eso te lo demostrare cuando me vuelva el shinobi más poderoso de la aldea -expreso con autosuficiencia-

- bueno, si eso es lo que piensas, esta bien… por cierto, se algo del sensei de tu equipo, así que será mejor que sean pacientes, pues le gusta dar escusas ante sus retrasos -dijo el rubio-

- como si fuera a creerte -mencionó Sasuke pensando que se trataba de una estúpida excusa para molestarle-

- es verdad Naruto, nuestro sensei no hará tal cosa -dijo Sakura apoyando al Uchiha-

- bueno, piensen lo que quieran… Ino-chan, nos veremos después, debo ir a la torre a ver a mi sensei y al viejo -expresó el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- ¨su sensei… espero que esa mujer mantenga alejadas las manos de mi Naruto-kun¨ -pensó con celos la chica- Naruto -kun espera -pidió Ino haciendo que el rubio la volteara a ver y termino recibiendo un beso en la mejilla- espero que tengas suerte Naruto -kun -dijo la rubia con una linda sonrisa dejando al rubio con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

- ¨¡¿_COMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVIO A HACER ESO?!_¨ -gritó Mana de forma furiosa al ver como Ino había besado a su Naruto-

- este… gracias Ino -chan, nos veremos -se despidió el rubio mientras Mana le gritaba cosas al rubio sobre por que se dejo besar, que ella no tenia derecho a hacer eso y muchas coas mas, pero Naruto parecía estar en blanco mientras caminaba fuera de la academia-

El rubio había llegado a la torre, justo cuando estuvo apunto de tomar la perilla de la puerta todo a su alrededor se volvió negro, de repente una explosión termino asustándolo para ver frente a el a 1 criatura de aspecto extraño, tenia una enorme sonrisa, dientes podridos, ojos rojos y parecía que de su frente salía una serpiente negra de piedra, su cuerpo era de complexión musculosa y color ónix, la vestimenta de la criatura era algo parecido a una falda que llegaba sobre sus rodillas y en sus muñecas y tobillos había uso grilletes con cadenas rotas.

- ¨_no puede ser_¨ -exclamó Mana mirando a la criatura frente a ellos, la cual los miraba fijamente-

- ¿Quién es el? -preguntó Naruto sintiendo terror después de mucho tiempo-

- ¨_Exodia Necross_¨ -exclamó con temor en su voz la rubia-

En ese momento el tatuaje en el brazo de Naruto comenzó a resplandecer y emano una luz que termino desvaneciendo a la criatura, una vez que Naruto abrió los ojos noto que se encontraba en una extraña habitación que era iluminada solo por antorchas.

- ¿Dónde estoy? -mencionó el rubio mirando el lugar, tenia unas estructuras de piedra extrañas y unas estatuas enormes de unas criaturas que parecían perros de color negro-

- aquí puedes estar tranquilo, las criaturas malignas no pueden acceder a esta habitación, es por eso que tu amiga puede estar contigo -señaló un hombre de ropas blancas y piel morena a la rubia que ya no tenía una imagen traslucida-

- ¿Quién eres tu? -preguntó el rubio-

- mi nombre es Shadi y te eh traído aquí para decirte que tienes un destino muy grande que cumplir -mencionó el hombre-

- ¿destino? -preguntó Naruto confundido-

- todo lo que debes saber esta escrito en estas paredes -señaló el hombre una pared de piedra con dibujos tallados en ella-

- ¿que es esto? -preguntó Naruto-

- esta es la profecía del nuevo mundo, habla de como una criatura mágica que proviene del mismo reino de las sombras con el propósito de acabar con todo a su paso, pero esta podrá ser detenida si se llegase a expulsar el poder que el elegido por los dioses le brindaran al superar las pruebas que ellas le impondran -explicó Shadi-

- ¿los tres dioses? -preguntó Naruto-

- se que estas confundido chico, pero ya no me queda mucho tiempo, lo que si te puedo decir es que cuando sea el momento -dijo el hombre tomando una extraña pieza triangular de color dorado- esto resolverá tus dudas -explicó el hombre colocándole el objeto en el cuello a manera de un collar- espero que puedas salvar al mundo, como alguna vez lo hizo nuestro faraón -dijo volviéndose borroso-

- ¡espera! ¿Qué se supone que hare con esto? -gritó el rubio refiriéndose al collar-

- suerte -mencionó el hombre, para que después Naruto apareciera de nuevo frente a la puerta de la oficina, la cual fue abierta por Kurenai-

- Vaya Naru-chan, llegas a tiempo, pensé que tendría que ir por ti -expresó la morena de ojos rojos- anda pasa, Hokage -sama nos esta esperando -menciono la mujer dejando pasar al chico, que estaba sudando-

- hai -respondió el rubio un poco confundido por lo que recién ocurrió- ¨¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?¨ -se pregunto el rubio agachando la vista-

- buenos días Naruto-kun, espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa que Kurenai y yo te teníamos -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-

- hai, sin duda, era algo que no me esperaba, por un momento llegue a pensar que no tendría entrenamiento shinobi -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras la vista de Hiruzen se desvió hacia el collar que Naruto llevaba-

- Naruto-kun, es un curioso collar lo que llevas en el cuello, tiene diseños llamativos y se ve algo pesado -señaló el Hokage mirando el collar-

- ¿cual collar viejo? -preguntó el rubio mientras notaba que tenia el mismo collar de su visión- ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS OCURRIO ESTO? -gritó el rubio muy confundido-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno el capitulo ya se acabo y sinceramente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y un aviso para aqulelos que me leen en otros fics, Kunoichi de Equestria y Deseo de amor, tendrán su actualización este Lunes XD.

Que pasen buena tarde, noche o día.


	2. Chapter 2

- Bueno esta vez estoy corto de tiempo y ya tenía preparado el capa sí que de una vez aprovecho para dejárselos, disfrútenlo-

Capitulo 1 Misterio y problemas

Han pasado 15 minutos desde que la platica que Naruto tuvo con el Sandaime Hokage y con su Sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, en estos momentos Naruto acaba de llegar a su departamento pues las palabras que ese sujeto de nombre Shadi le dijo aun estaban presentes en su mente. El rubio camino por el pasillo de su casa para llegar a su habitación, donde se quito su camiseta y se sentó en su cama a observar ese extraño collar que colgaba de su cuello, mientras que Mana aparecía a su lado y se sentaba junto a el con una expresión pensativa, algo muy extraño pues la chica era muy parlanchina y esta vez se mantuvo callada todo el camino a casa.

- que día tan pesado -dijo el rubio dejándose caer en su cama, mientras Mana lo imitaba y hacia como que se acostaba sobre el-

- _lo se, lo mas difícil fue convencer a Kurenai-san y a Hokage-sama sobre el origen el rompecabezas del milenio _-dijo Mana-

- no me lo recuerdes -suspiró con cansancio Naruto-

Flashback…

- Naruto-kun ¿no contestaras la pregunta de Hokage-sama? -preguntó Kurenai mirando a su Genin-

- aaa si, es solo que, no se por donde comenzar -respondió nervioso el rubio-

- pues, es claro en como conseguiste ese collar -dijo el hombre sin quitarle la vista de encima- estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes_¨ -_pensó el Sandaime-

- ¨_Usa la excusa de la anciana con bigote, nunca falla¨ -_aconsejó Mana-

- bueno, verán es que hace 2 días… si hace dos días caminaba por el bosque cuando escuche una voz que se quejaba de dolor, al acercarme mire a una anciana, pero no era una anciana cualquiera, esta media como 2 metros de alto y tenia un bigote -dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados mientras su sensei y el Hokage imaginaban a la mujer que Naruto describía- ella me dijo que si podía ayudarla a con un poco de agua, a lo cual yo le di de una botella que llevaba y como agradecimiento me dio esta extravagante pieza que dijo que confinaba con mis ojos -mencionó el rubio esperando que le creyeran-

- NARUTO -llamó Kurenai molesta mientras el rubio quedaba tieso, al pensar que fue la excusa mas patética de toda su vida- ¿NO TE EH DICHO BASTANTE QUE NO DEBES ACEPTAR OBJETOS DE DESCONOCIDOS? -preguntó Kurenai con las manos en la cadera y un gesto de desaprobación-

- bu… bueno es que… se… se me hizo muy descortés no… no aceptar su presente -respondió Naruto con mucho nerviosismo-

- ¨estoy seguro que vi ese símbolo en alguna parte¨ -pensó Hiruzen mirando el objeto dorado-

- quiero que me digas quien es esa persona, pro que iremos después de la reunión para buscarla y regresarle eso -dijo Kurenai con voz de mando-

- es que… no la eh vuelto a ver, quizás hasta se fue de la aldea -respondió Naruto buscando una buena excusa-

- aja… parece que no estaba equivocado -dijo Hiruzen llamando la atención de Naruto, Mana y Kurenai, aunque Naruto solo podía ver a Mana-

- ¿Qué pasa viejo? -preguntó el rubio-

- Naruto… respeto hacia el Hokage -pidió Kurenai-

- jejeje no te preocupes por eso Kurenai, Naruto es incorregible en ese sentido, déjalo llamarme así, después de todo si no lo hiciera no lo haría Naruto, pero bueno, Naruto-kun, quiero que veas la pagina de este libro -señaló Hiruzen- al parecer ese collar que llevas en el cuello es una de las siete piezas antiguas de una civilización que perduro hace muchos milenios de antigüedad, lo que me sorprende es que este en tan buen estado -mencionó Hiruzen mirando con atención y a detalle la pieza-

- entonces lo que me dijo ese sujeto Shadi, era verdad -dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta que desmintió su excusa-

- un momento, ¿no dijiste que fue una anciana quien te dio ese collar? -preguntó Kurenai con molestia evidente-

- aaaa pues… yo… este…. -comenzó a balbucear el rubio muy nervioso-

- Naruto si no me dices la verdad te juro que te castigo por una semana y nos concentraremos en la misión de atrapar a Tora por 1 mes -amenazó Kurenai de brazos cruzados mientras Naruto se aterraba por el castigo-

- bien, diré la verdad -dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza, mientras Kurenai sonreía ante su logro- no es mi culpa si les parezco un loco pero lo que paso fue que… -mencionó Naruto para comenzar a contar todo lo que vio en su visión y lo que le dijo Shadi- y después tu abriste la puerta -dijo Naruto mientras el par de adultos quedaban muy confundidos-

- ¿dioses? ¿Elegidos? Creo que debes dejar de leer esos libros fantasiosos que compras -mencionó Kurenai dudando de las palabras de Naruto-

- te lo juro Kure-nee, incluso puedo describirte a ese hombre -dijo el rubio mientras Kurenai alzaba una ceja- usaba ropas blancas, era de piel oscura y tenia varios objetos de oro-

- bueno, quizás sus palabras no estén tan mal Kurenai -dijo Hiruzen llamando la atención de la mujer- veras, cuando yo era un genin, mi sensei me conto que hace mucho conoció a un hombre de piel oscura que tenia símbolos extraños tatuados al cuerpo y que tenia varios objetos de oro, además este le hablo de unos seres maravillosos que podrían hacer ver a cualquier shinobi como un estudiante de academia, quizás esa criatura que miro Naruto sea uno de esos seres, también recuerdo que nuestro sensei nos transmitió una de las leyendas que ese hombre le conto, pero mi pregunta es… ¿por que el? -dijo el hombre de forma pensativa-

- pero... -intentó defender su punto la morena-

- Naruto-kun, ¿me permites verlo más de cerca? -pidió Hiruzen, mientras Naruto asentía y se quitaba el collar-

Naruto lentamente se quito el collar y se lo presto al hombre que al tenerlo en manos noto que no era tan pesado como se miraba. En ese momento el atrefacto dorado comenzó a volverse pesado para Hiruzen quien se comenzó a sentir un poco débil, para terminar siendo atacado por un fuerte resplandor que se hizo presente, el cual salió del ojo dorado del collar, lo cual provoco que todos en la habitación cerraran los ojos por instinto.

- _vaya el rompecabezas del milenio respondió a su tacto -dijo Mana, haciendo que tanto Hiruzen como Kurenai abrieran los ojos confundidos-_

En ese momento Hiruzen tuvo una hemorragia nasal suprema que lo arrojo al otro lado de la habitación, mientras que Kurenai estaba decepcionada del comportamiento de su honorable Hokage, para después ver a la chica que se encontraba parada al lado de Naruto.

- ¿Qué eres y que quieres con Naru-chan? -dijo la morena agarrando a Naruto y abrazándolo de forma posesiva-

- Kure-nee tranquila, Mana-chan no es mala, es mi amiga -dijo el rubio soltándose del agarre de Kurenai- un minuto… ¿pueden ver a Mana-chan? -preguntó Naruto confundido-

- ¿_pueden verme? -preguntó Man mientras se señalaba a si misma mientras parpadeaba confundida, dejando a Kurenai asentir con la cabeza un poco incomoda- ¿y escucharme también? -volvió a preguntar más confundida la rubia-_

- ¡Claro que podemos verte, niña sinvergüenza! ¡No sentido común al vestirte!? - señalo Kurenai ante la vestimenta de Mana, y eso ofendió a la rubia-

- _claro que tengo modales, no como tu momia sobreprotectora -dijo Mana refiriéndose al vestido de vendas, mientras que Kurenai pensó que lo decía por su edad-_

- ¡Mas respeto jovencita! ¡Solo soy 8 años mayor que tú y Naruto-kun! -se defendió la ojiroja molesta-

- _puede que seas mas grande pero no mas atractiva... verdad Naruto-kun -dijo Mana pegándose al cuerpo de Naruto, el cual se había sonrojado con las acciones de la espíritu_-

- Ma-Mana-chan... estas muy cerca -dijo el rubio al poder sentir el cuerpo de la chica rubia- además estoy tus pechos están haciendo presión…. ¿presión? -preguntó el rubio confundido para separarse de Mana y después acercarse lentamente a ella- puedo… puedo sentirte -dijo el rubio asombrado mientras pasaba su mano por los rubios cabellos de la chica que se encontraba sonrojada-

- _yo… yo también -respondió Mana con emoción para terminar abrazando a Naruto de forma posesiva, mientras Kurenai apretaba los puños con frustración-_

- ¨¿como se atreve esa mocosa a abrazar a MI Naru-chan?¨ -pensó molesta Kurenai, para después abrir los ojos y avergonzarse de sus pensamientos- ¨no, esto… esto no es debido yo no debo pensar de esta forma a quien considero como mi hermanito menor¨ -pensó preocupada la morena, pero al voltear a ver como Mana hundía el rostro de Naruto ente sus voluptuosos pechos, le causaba gran cólera-

De un momento a otro el rompecabezas del Milenio volvió a resplandecer un intenso color dorado, que de nueva cuenta obligo a los que estaban en la habitación a cubrir sus ojos.

- No espere que nos contactáramos tan rápido joven elegido -dijo una hermosa mujer joven de piel morena, con cabellos azabaches lacios, con dos largos mechones a ambos lados de su cabeza que estaban adornados con objetos de oro, que término haciendo una reverencia a un confundido Naruto-

- ¿quien eres tu? -preguntó Naruto asombrado, mientras Kurenai y Hiruzen se quedaban en shock por la manera tan desconocida en la que apareció la joven-

- Mi nombre es Ishizu Ishtar y eh sido seleccionada por mis superiores para esperar el regresar de aquel que fue seleccionado por el rompecabezas del Milenio -respondió la joven- estoy aquí para guiarte y complacerte, Amo -mencionó la joven dejando a Naruto y Hiruzen en shock, mientras que Mana y Kurenai miraban a la recién aparecida como una amenaza potencial-

- ¿Amo? -preguntó confundido el rubio de ojos bi color-

- mi familia siempre ha estado al servicio de la del faraón y por obvias razones el rompecabezas del Milenio siempre acaba entre alguno de sus descendientes -explicó Ishizu con mucha tranquilidad mientras más incógnitas quedaban al aire- disculpe mi indiscreción mi señor, pero… ¿Por qué no tiene puesto su artículo del milenio? -preguntó Ishizu-

- ¿artículo del milenio? -preguntó confundido-

- sí, el articulo del milenio me supongo le fue entregado por un hombre de nombre Shadi -comentó Ishizu mirando al rubio-

- sí, ese tipo extraño me lo entrego diciendo que tenía que cumplir un destino -mencionó el rubio-

- en efecto, estos artefactos son inofensivos para las personas comunes, pero para una persona que tiene un sistema de energía en su cuerpo puede resultar bastante peligroso, pues es bien sabido que el objeto escoge a su usuario y esta vez no fue la excepción -dijo Ishizu colocando de nuevo el rompecabezas del milenio en el cuello de Naruto, que se sonrojo al tener a una mujer tan hermosa cerca de el- estos artefactos al estar sin uso por mucho tiempo, están buscando restablecer su energía y es por eso que cuando alguien ajeno a su portador los toma, este drenara su energía hasta dejarlo débil o en el caso de que no puedan ser separados le causaría una muerte por drenar su energía vital.

- esta… bien -respondió Naruto un poco hipnotizado por la belleza exótica que tenia enfrente-

- disculpe jovencita, ¿pero como podemos confiar en usted? -preguntó Hiruzen metiéndose a la plática y sin dejar de ver a la joven que apareció frente a ellos-

- les puedo asegura que mi presencia no perjudicara sus vidas, pues aun no es tiempo de que las grandes catástrofes se comiencen a dar, mi propósito solo es guiar a mi elegido con el fin de que se cumpla la profecía -explicó Ishizu con tal seguridad que dejo completamente confundido a Hiruzen, pues sus respuestas eran respondidas sin una pisca de duda-

- Ishizu-san -llamó el rubio- ¿De casualidad sabes por qué Mana-chan es visible?-preguntó Naruto, mientras Mana seguía a su lado- es que hace algunos días ella no podía ser vista o escuchada por nadie más que yo y ahora Kure-nee y el viejo pueden verla -dijo Naruto esperando una respuesta-

- eso es por que ella es tu guardiana, ella te acompañara en tu misión y ahora que el rompecabezas esta listo, muchos mas espíritus de duelo de las sombras serán visibles, solo… y solo si tu los llamas -respondió Ishizu impresionando a Naruto-

- bueno, creo que entiendo una parte -dijo el rubio rascando su cabeza-

- ahora, joven elegido… -dijo la morena metiendo las manos entre sus ropas cosa que sonrojo al rubio mientras que Hiruzen tenía una línea de sangre bajando de su nariz y por el lado de Mana y Kurenai querían saltarle encima a la mujer por pervertida- eh aquí una de las tareas mas importantes, de este huevo… nacerá tu compañero de batallas, debes cuidar de el para que juntos establezcan un lazo de amistad que les una y les facilite su trabajo de equipo -declaró la morena entregándole un huevo rojo del tamaño de su cabeza-

- espera… ¿que? -preguntó Kurenai muy confundida haciéndose notar por Ishizu- ¿qué es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí? -preguntó completamente confundida-

- vera señorita, lo que ocurre es que yo estoy entregando información valiosa al elegido de la profecía, pues esta dicho que si el guía, en este caso yo… no le brinda la información necesaria, este podría fracasar su misión de traer la paz al mundo -explicó Ishizu dejando a Kurenai con muchas dudas-

- ¡PERO ES QUE ESO ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDO! -gritó Kurenai comenzándose a estresar- EXPLICAME POR QUE MI HERMANITO TIENE QUE SER EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO, ¿POR QUÉ UNA RESPONSABILIDAD TAN GRANDE Y PELIGROSA CAE SOBRE SUS HOMBROS? -preguntó Kurenai-

- por que el es un elegido -dijo Ishizu con simpleza-

- ELEGIDO, ELEGIDO, ELEGIDO ¿POR QUE? -gritó la Yuhi-

- porque mi señor tiene una marca, una marca que nosotros reconoceríamos en cualquier lado, espero perdone mi gran falta mi señor -dijo la morena, mostrándoles el ojo del rompecabezas, el cual era exactamente el mismo que Naruto tenía dibujado en su brazo izquierdo- el ojo de Horus -mencionó la Ishtar-

- ¡OYE! NO TOCOS A MI NARUTO, ES MIO -dijo Mana abrazando a Naruto de forma posesiva, pues lo abrazaba tanto con sus brazos y piernas, mientras Kurenai sentía ganas de apartar a esa resbalosa rubia del cuerpo de su hermanito-

- vaya, no es muy común que guardián y protegido tengan una relación amorosa, ¿mi señor usted esta de acuerdo con esto? -preguntó Ishizu mirando al rubio-

- bueno… no diría que es una relación amorosa, pues Mana-chan y yo somos muy buenos amigos -dijo el rubio, mientras Mana murmuraba cosas extrañas y con la cara roja pues se desconecto del mundo al escuchar relación amorosa-

- Mi señor, debo informarle que a partir de este momento yo estoy para servirle en lo que guste -dijo de forma respetuosa la Ishtar- cuando esté listo para partir, iré con usted -mencionó Ishizu esperando ordenes-

- Naruto… desde este momento quiero que tú te mudes a mi casa -dijo Kurenai muy molesta-

- ¿quee? -preguntó Naruto sobresaltado-

- si, esta noche te quiero en MI casa y si no llegas yo misma iré por ti -amenazó la morena de ojos rojos sin quitar la vista de encima a las dos hermosas chicas que estaban al lado de Naruto-

- pero… ¿por que? -preguntó completamente confundido-

- simplemente por que no voy a tolerar que una ninfómana te vaya a violar o que te quieras pasar de pervertido y vayas a querer que tu ¨guia¨ haga algo incorrecto -respondió Kurenai con las mejillas coloradas y con una extraña opresión en el pecho-

- ¡YO NO VIOLARIA A NARUTO-KUN! -dijo indignada Mana- bueno… si tuviera la oportunidad creo que si -comenzó a dudar la rubia mientras Naruto tenía una enorme gota de sudor tamaño Kuriboh-

- en mi caso, yo solo estoy para guiar a mi señor -dijo sonrojada Ishizu y con una voz serena- pero… si los deseos de mi señor son los de disfrutar mi cuerpo no opondría resistencia -mencionó la morena desviando la mirada por la vergüenza-

- Kureani, sé que tus motivos por proteger a Naruto son buenos, pero es imposible que lo saques de su casa pues el concejo actuaria de forma rápida impidiendo dicha acción, que aunque sé que lo hacen por un bien, ellos lo verían como una especie de conspiración contra ellos -Explicó Hiruzen sabiendo el cómo eran los avariciosos y ambiciosos del concejo-

- Pe… pero es que yo -dijo Kurenai sintiendo impotencia al ver que no podía hacer nada por impedir que Naruto viviera bajo el mismo techo que Mana e Ishizu-

- Kure-nee tranquila, se ve que no me conocieras -dijo Naruto con una voz tranquila y una expresión que reflejaba preocupación por la Yuhi-

- Naruto -murmuro Kurenai-

- no sé por qué se te vinieron a la mente tales ideas, pero tú más que nadie sabe que yo no soy un pervertido pues fui educado de la forma correcta y gracias a ti sé cómo se debe tratar a las personas -explicó el rubio mientras Kurenai asentía-

- discúlpame Naruto-kun, prometo que no volverá a suceder y tienes razón, no puede haber educado de mejor manera a mi pequeño hermanito -declaró Kurenai abrazando sorpresivamente a Naruto, el cual no tardo en corresponder al abrazo-

- _así que ese el dicho incesto… no se ve tan atractivo como muchos dicen -mencionó Mana cruzada de brazos, mientras Naruto parpadeaba confundido-_

- ¿Incesto? -preguntó el rubio logrando que la piel de Kurenai rebasar el rojo de sus ojos-

- el Incesto es la relación amorosa que existe entre miembros de la misma familia -dijo Ishizu, mientras Naruto seguía sin comprender la situación-

- ¡CALLENSE PAR DE PERVERTIDAS! YO JAMAS HARIA ALGO COMO ESO CON NARUTO -gritó muy apenada la Yuhi-

- en cierto punto, la relación de Naruto y Kurenai no se clasifica como incesto, pues ellos no son hermanos de sangre -explicó Hiruzen de forma tranquila- Kurenai es quien lo ha tratado como alguien de su familia así como lo eh hecho yo -mencionó el Sandaime-

- _bueno, ya que tú no quieres… No veo problema en si yo lo hago ¿verdad? -preguntó Mana quitándole a Naruto de los brazos a Kurenai para después abrazarlo-_

- QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI HERMANITO, ACOSADORA PERVERTIDA -sentenció Kurenai arrebatándole a Naruto y pegándolo a su pecho-

- OYE DEVUELVEMELO -ordenó Mana jalando a Naruto, el cual fue jalado por Kurenai, mientras Mana hacia su lucha por arrebatárselo a Kurenai-

De un momento a otro Naruto terminó estrellándose en una pared, tenía los ojos en espiral y el rostro completamente colorado por el golpe que recivio, mientras tanto Mana y Kurenai seguían su discusión, sin tomar en cuenta que Ishizu estaba sentada con la cabeza de Naruto recostada en sus piernas.

- pobre de mi señor, sin duda estas peleas le traerán muchos conflictos a futuro -dijo la morena de ojos azules acariciando los cabellos dorados de Naruto-

- ¡SILENCIO! -gritó molesto el Sandaime, logrando que la morena de ojos rojos y la joven rubia detuvieran su riña- esto es suficiente Kurenai, no puedes andarte comportando como una chiquilla y rebajarte al nivel de una jovencita -regañó el viejo- en cuanto a usted jovencita, debería tomar en cuenta el donde se encuentra, no puede tomar tan a la ligera la situación por un capricho de jovencita enamorada -dijo el hombre logrando calmarlas a ambas- bien, ahora que estamos en calma quiero que me digan exactamente quienes son y de donde vienen -sentenció Hiruzen sentándose en su sillón, mientras fumaba de su pipa- comencemos contigo -dijo Hiruzen soltando el humo mientras señalaba a Mana-

- bueno, mi nombre es Mana y… -mencionó la rubia para ser interrumpida por Ishizu-

- ella no posee un pasado -dijo Ishizu poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Naruto a levantarse-

- ¿a qué se refiere? -preguntó Hiruzen-

- me gustaría que el tema que trataremos sea confidencial y solo lo diré si mi señor está de acuerdo en revelar los orígenes de la Maga Oscura -declaró la morena-

- ¿me supongo que tendrá unos buenos motivos para pedir algo en la posición que se encuentra? -cuestionó Hiruzen-

- en efecto, por eso le suplico que todo lo que vaya a ver o vaya a escuchar sea tratado con demasiada discreción -pidió Ishizu- mi señor ¿puedo? -preguntó Ishizu mirando a Naruto directamente a los ojos-

- bueno, no sé de qué se trate lo que le duras a Hiruzen ji-san, pero confió en ti -dijo el rubio asombrando a los presentes, pues Naruto no era de los que confiaran en las personas de forma tan apresurada- además, tu eres quien sabe lo que está ocurriendo -explicó el rubio-

- bueno, espero que la explicación que dare sea entendible para usted y la comprenda -dijo Ishizu-

- lo intentare -respondió Hiruzen-

Después de 4 horas Ishizu estuvo explicando a fondo el origen de Mana y el porqué de su misión, Hiruzen parecía un poco convencido con sus palabras, solo necesitaba una pequeña prueba de lo que decía era cierto, fue cuando Ishizu pasando su mano por el rompecabezas del milenio activo un mecanismo que los mando a una visión donde Konoha era atacada por la misma criatura que Naruto miro, pero Konoha no era la única bajo ataque, Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri y otras aldeas estaban bajo el ataque de extrañas criaturas que aparentaban ser muy poderosas.

Al principio de la ilusión Kurenai intento deshacer el Genjutsu que Ishizu les lanzo, pero todo fue en vano, pues esta ilusión no estaba hecha a base de chakra, esta energía sin duda era algo mucho más poderosa.

- sé que pudieron sentir el poder monstruoso de Exodia Necros aun siendo una ilusión, pero si se me permite enseñar a mi señor las artes antiguas esto puede evitarse -mencionó Ishizu mirando a Hiruzen, mientras su rostro reflejaba honestidad y preocupación-

- ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto -suspiro Hiruzen- haremos esto… yo permitiré que se establezcan en mi aldea y que vivan con Naruto, pero cada semana deberán reportarse conmigo y decirme que progresos lleva Naruto con su entrenamiento -pidió Hiruzen-

- usted es una persona muy sabia, me alegra que fuera comprensivo con el asunto, le prometo que no lo defraudaremos y mi señor estará listo para mostrarle sus progresos en el campo de batalla -declaró Ishizu-

- bien, con esto doy por terminado el asunto, Kurenai, quiero que tú y Naruto se reúnan mañana aquí, les daré su primera misión la cual tiene que ver con escolta de unos objetos de valor a la aldea de al lado -dijo Hiruzen-

- hai -respondió la yuhi-

_- Oye viejito -llamó Mana haciendo que Kurenai tuviera una gota de sudor bajando por su nunca- ¿verdad que yo también puedo ir? - pregunto recargándose en el escritorio, dejando que el Hokage tuviera una esplendorosa vista de sus pechos_-

Fin del Flashback…

- lo que más me preocupa en estos momentos es ese… -dijo el rubio para notar que el huevo rojo no estaba en la mesa- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? -gritó al notar que su compañero no estaba-

- ¿seguro que lo dejaste en la mesa? -pregunto Mana ayudando a Naruto a buscar el huevo-

- si -respondió para después escuchar como varios platos se rompían en la cocina- ¿no crees tú qué? -preguntó Naruto mientras Mana levantaba los hombros confundida-

El par de rubios camino lentamente hacia la cocina, para notar que había un completo desastre, había cacerolas en el suelo y restos de platos rotos, más sin embargo no esperaron que la cacerola más grande avanzara un poco hacia ellos.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! -gritó Mana escondiéndose detrás de Naruto- ¡SE MOVIO SOLA! -gritó aterrada señalando la cacerola-

- tranquila, quizás… quizás sea un ratón -respondió nervioso Naruto-

Naruto lentamente se acercó a la cacerola, para que esta retrocediera un poco dejando a Naruto confundido, el rubio camino lentamente hacia ella pero nuevamente la cacerola se movió, el rubio comenzaba a hartarse de la situación para terminar lanzándose sobre la cacerola y al levantarla encontrarse con un extraño reptil de piel negra escamosa y enormes ojos rojos.

Naruto parpadeo confundido, mientras la pequeña criatura ladeo la cabeza un poco.

- KYAAA QUE LINDO -chilló Mana al ver el pequeño reptil-

- me parece que esto es un -dijo el rubio para terminar siendo atacado por una bola roja con rayos negros que el pequeño ser le arrojo a la cara, dejándole chamuscada la cara al rubio- Dragon -termino la frase mirando al pequeño ser que paso su lengua por el rostro de un frustrado Naruto que tenía una enorme vena resaltada en su sien-

Continuara…


End file.
